Project Summary The goal of this study is to investigate peripheral nerve stimulation as a treatment for female sexual dysfunction (FSD). FSD affects a massive number of women in the world, yet investigations into treatment options have been limited. A promising treatment avenue is neuromodulation. Neuromodulation is an increasingly expanding clinical treatment option to treat a wide variety of disorders. In studies of men and women receiving neuromodulation therapy for treatment of bladder dysfunction (in the form of sacral neuromodulation and percutaneous tibial nerve stimulation), both men and women noted an unintended improvement in sexual functioning. This study is driven by the hypothesis that similar stimulation techniques and paradigms can be used to specifically target sexual functioning in women with FSD and cause significant improvements. This effect has been demonstrated in preliminary studies within this lab, where it has been proven possible to drive increases in low frequency oscillations in vaginal blood flow in anesthetized rats. In this proposed study, researchers will be further investigating the optimal parameters for driving acute genital arousal in female rats. Furthermore, researchers will be evaluating the effect of peripheral nerve stimulation on sexual behavior. The hypothesis is that by stimulating nerves that innervate the sexual genitalia and drive genital arousal, the stimulation will increase sexually receptive behavior. This will be evaluated through video of recording of female rats interacting with male rats during and after stimulation. This research aims to demonstrate the potential for peripheral nerve stimulation to serve as an effective treatment for female sexual dysfunction.